The Awesome Party
by startswithanS
Summary: Sucky title,yes, but it's what is, or hopefully will be, an awesome party planned by Gilbert, who feels like everyone is boring.This fic was requested by Jazmine Simmons who I hope will like this fic. Rating and length may vary ;D.
1. Intromaduction

I'm so sorry it took a while, it's just that with Anime Boston and school and stuff I haven't gotten much inspiration. (Anime Boston was sooooo much fun though!)

Well, I started feeling guilty for not getting anywhere with this request, so here it is!

Jazmine Simmons, I hope you like it! I got the impression you requested France x Canada along with everything else so I just went with it. ;D

This fic contains multiple pairings. I don't want to spoil anything so I'm not listing which parirings c:

Requests are (assumably, always) open.

**NOTE: I'm using a translator for Spanish, a dictionary for German, and French from what I learned from French class so if you spot any mistakes do not hesitate to correct me. I love languages I just don't know them c: **

* * *

To those who remember Matthew Williams, it is known not exactly nice to wake him up via axe in the door.

The petite Canadian let out a soft scream as he jolted up in the bed he was currently in. He didn't have time to wonder where his shirt is- his heart was pounding much too fast for him to concentrate on anything else besides who was monstrously attacking the door.

Shortly after he screamed, however, the attacker gave up on axing their way through and just opened the door. "O-oh! Lo siento, Mateo."

Matthew did not get a chance to speak. "Care to explain what's going on, Antoine?" Came a voice next to Matthew.

The Canadian squeaked as Francis sat up next to him, yawning and placing an arm around. "May I ask the same to you? The both of you are shirt less in Gilbert's bed. Do you both have headaches?"

True concern shone in Francis' eyes, Antonio teared up and sat on the bed. "Si."

"Et?" "Y lo que? You want me to explain what happened?" "Of course!"

* * *

Ok, so it's an introduction. C:

From what the translator told me,

Spanish (?):

Lo siento, Mateo- I'm sorry,Matthew

Qué? - What?

Si- Yes

Y lo qué?- And what? (at first I didn't use the translator because from learning random Spanish I already knew "y" and "qué" so I only had "y qué?" but I double checked the translator and it had lo in it? Ah, languages are interesting.)

French:

Antoine- Anthony/Antonio (so, obviously, they're all forms of Anthony.)

Oui, nous avons…- Yes, we have…(Oui, nous avons mal aux tetes. I think that's the plural of headaches. Unless I'm missing something?)

Mon ami- my friend

Et?- and?

Ouais- (if spelled correctly) Yeah.


	2. Plans revealed,set up, and started!

Gilbert grinned as his accomplices rolled in a couple of kegs.

"Er, Gilbert? Why aren't you helping?" "Oui, it is not nice to make us do all the work, non?"

Gilbert smirked and folded his arms. "Did you two forget? It was my awesome plan! Only awesomeness could conjure up this amazingly awesome plan of awesome." "And awesomely enough, you didn't even tell us what it is, amigo."

Antonio smirked at his albino friend, who cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, you know how boring the people we know are?"

"How boring?" "Very! So why get beer, and hopefully tons of other alcohol? Because what's a party without alcohol WOO!" Gilbert shot his hands in the air excitedly.

"Still, you could help." "Why help? The kegs are already set where they are needed." Antonio and Francis sighed, and yet smiled; hoping whatever Gilbert is plotting is as awesome as he says it is.

"Ah, Gilbert? I was wondering if you could tell Antonio et je what this plan is?" "Pfft, no. Not even Gilbird knows. And my awesome secret will all be revealed tonight!"

Gilbert swayed his hips in a merry little dance yet stopped when Gilbird let out a distressed peep, trying to stay balanced on the Prussian's head. The silverette snickered and re-adjusted the chick. "Sor-ry~!"

"So, is the party nothing but alcohol?" "What? Are you kidding? Later, when the time is right….Wurst." Gilbert smirked and rubbed his hands in an "evil" fashion.

Antonio and Francis rolled their eyes. "Oui, I bet you et ton frère will enjoy that. Maybe even his little Italain friend" "Of course! Li'l cute Feli adores wurst AND me so it'll be ok." Francis couldn't help but laugh. "Gilbert, he puts up with wurst for Ludwig, and it's Gilbird he adores." "Pssshh! You just want him for yourself!" "And neither do you." "…Touché!"

Meanwhile, Antonio decides to take the party food in his own hands. He was in the kitchen, doing his own business.

"Nothing says a party like content Italians3" Antonio merrily started mixing the ingredients. Pizza.

_Pizza with plenty of tomatoes in it is sure to satisfy Feliciano. And more impotantly, Lovi…._

It was then Antonio pretty much ignored what Francis and Gilbert were saying, his hands just went on and on in hopes to pleasure a certain someone's taste buds. (Not to mention, other regions…)

Soon, with Antonio's help with food, Gilbert and Francis went straight away preparing the rest of the party ingredients.

They had food, music, all sorts of alcoholic beverages.

Gilbert smirked at the so-far success. Him along with Francis and Antonio sat on the couch. "Are you sure we have enough food?" "Of course, when my hands start they don't stop. What about music?" "Psh, don't question that!" "Tu sais, I really hope you're not planning on blasting Tokio Hotel-" "What!" The Prussian gagged, and pretended to shove his index finger down his throat "...and Cinema Bizarre non-stop." "Cool it, under estimator! I don't just have German bands! Geez. What, do you only listen to Superbus and Gregory Lemarchal? Psssh!" "Aw, Gregory Lemarchal est mo-" "I have bands from all around the world! It's awesome! I got stuff like D'EspairsRay and Nightwish! You know, that strikes me as ironic…the bands that are from Santaland…"

"Brother, as cool as those bands are, do you only have rock and metal?"  
Gilbert looked up at his brother Ludwig, who entered the room.  
"Pft! Where were you during prep time!" "Out buying you new pants." "Yeah well yes I have some…pop." Ludwig raised a brow. "Really." "Yes, really! I have some like, Aegean stuff. You know, Tarkan,Kostas Martakis, Sarbel…Or are those pop? I know Tarkan is…Hm, Roddy-kins had a clash with that Sadiq guy once…" "That truly is interesting…I assume you don't have Dima Bilan?" "Yes, actually! I over heard Roddy talk about the other day with Elizaveta! Eurovision guys tend to be amazing! Alexander Rybak, for instance, whom I don't know where he is from…" "He, uh, represented Norway." "Yeah and an American represented you. But still! If Roddy shows up gotta make him happy.

The two brothers were talking amongst themselves, as with Francis and Antonio when a small Italian raced through the door. "Ludwig~! Am I early for the party?" "Ah, Feliciano…I don't know, it's Gilbert's…"

Gilbert smirked. "Ha! It's never too early to party!"

* * *

I think I gave up Spanish…Well, whatever the case, I felt sooo bad about the length of the intro! It's too short!!!

If any information whether it be languages, Eurovision, or what, is wrong just let me know. For the record, Tarkan and Dima Bilan are amazing3


	3. Hiding behind chairs,seducing Canadians?

I'd like to give a big thanks to Fantasyname, whom made some suggestions music-wise. I obviously don't know my music! (not German anyway)

I unfortunately don't need anymore suggestion on music, for that is not part of the plot (though it is highly interesting, if you still want to name amazing artists outside of the states is fine ;D)

I was supposed to upload this....not yesterday, but this morning. *sighs* I was just on a roll at 1 am, but I had to go upstairs, and didn't want to go upstairs then come back down again so I saved and shut the laptop off.

* * *

A small Italian sat on the floor, ignoring everyone around him. Random nations dancing, he wondered if they knew who they were dancing to?

Lovino growled and took the music into his own hands. He grabbed the black mp3 player connected to the stereo and scrolled through the artists. "What the crap is there for Italian artists? Wha! Ugh, too much French… Mylene Farmer,Julien Doré, Ilona Mtirecy..? Pfft! Italian…Giorgio Vanni. Great. Nice, Gilbert, real nice."

He rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Who the hell is playing right now, anyway? And how come no one's noticed I'm in the corner behind this chair? Screw them all, anyway. I bet they're all doting over mio fratello minore."

With that, Lovino checked "Now Playing"

_Jesse McCartney: Freaky_

"Seriously, Gilbert? Did that hamburger bastard hi-jack your itunes? Ffff!" Fed up with what he called "American crap", Lovino scrolled through the German play list. "Let's see…Rammstein, oh I do _not _see Ne- hm? Oh, a band I haven't heard yet. D…Die? Di- Die Ärzte. Stupid language I don't know how to pronounce."

Lovino scoffed and proceeded to play the music anyway.

"Vee~! Ludwig! The music changed! I wonder who changed it.." Feliciano innocently wonder out loud. Feliciano smiled at the change (just how long can you listen to one man's album anyway?) and hugged Ludwig. The said German was rather buzzed; he chuckled and hugged Feliciano's head, kissing the top of his small lover's hair.

Francis noticed by witnessing this how bored he often got. For one thing, He was bored enough to watch Ludwig and Feliciano get drunk. Was it the voyeur in him to hope he'd see a little action? He tossed the idea that lasted a nanosecond away and remembered something that sounded a whole lot more interesting.

Now there was a pair of twins whom are incredibly deliciously sexy, and fortunately for the Frenchman it's easier to spy which one he was after- the one who claims that having dry sex on the dance floor qualifies as a dance was clearly not the twin. Oh ,no, his lips curled up in a smirk at not him who's hands full with a drunken Brit, but with a shy, beautiful Canadian with gorgeous hair like his own. Matthew Williams is beautiful, surely not only the Frenchman believes that? Francis was less and less sure whether he wanted Matthew next to him or under him, all he knew was that when he swiped a sleeping nation's glass of wine; all he wanted was Matthew himself.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was having an absolute blast. Overly ecstatic that the music changed to Die Ärzte, too drunk to even care who he stole Raivis from, and that they were putting an axe in the freezer.

It wasn't even Raivis' mouth or any fleshy part of his body, Gilbert was pretty content on petting the Latvian's hair. Just petting.

He giggled and waved bye when Toris and Eduard dragged Raivis away from the Prussian.

Gilbert looked around, suddenly bored. "Everyone must be in the living room! For I am in the kitchen and all I see now is a shirtless Viking! Hiii-yah!" Gilbert strolled out of the kitchen, petting "Viking's wench" on the head on the way. He turned around and yelled "Hope you take care of that fluff you feed! And don't put it in the microwave! I heard that's bad for you!" Gilbert laughed before bumping into someone. "Gilbert! You're drunk already!" "And you're SPANISH, Antonio!"

The Prussian smirked at his Spanish friend who sighed. "Geez, you really can't keep track at parties, can you? You haven't seen Lovino, have you? Holland tried to tell me he disappeared into a chair, but I'm not sure the successful probability of believing him is-Hey! Gilbert!"

Antonio followed Gilbert into the living room, almost tripping on random bottles. As Antonio went to grab the Prussian, someone grabbed him instead.

"No, don't bother, please. I don't know how you can deal with sober, now that he's drunk I'm hoping no one will interact him so that he'll bore himself into a coma."

Antonio looked at the sad looking, lonely Austrian. "Ah, how come you're here if you apparently hate him? Is it that you truly don't like him? Or do you?"

Roderich felt himself involuntarily puff up in defense and blush. "Wh-what! No!"

Before either could speak or do anything, a chair was tossed to the side, as if weighed that of paper or a blanket.

"AHA! FOUND YA!" "Bastard! You're drunk!"

Pleading hazel eyes looked to confused green ones as if to say

"_Help me, tomato bastard!"_

Violet eyes narrowed in anger. _He may be drunk, but why is Gilbert so happy about finding South Italy? _

Antonio nor Roderich got the chance to do anything before Gilbert grabbed onto Lovino's hand and pulled him up. Romano gasped in confusion.

"I've been looking everywhere for you and your nice, dark hair…So different from mine or bruder's, you know? Heh."

Gilbert happily took Lovino's chin in his hand, while the other one held the Italian in place.

Roderich and Antonio gasped in unison as Gilbert crashed his lips to Lovino's.

* * *

CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! Ahem. I think I had too much fun with drunk Gilbert? Heh. If you're wondering, Tino's the "viking wench" and the fluff that is fed is Hanatamago. Sorry about the microwave, I was honestly thinking about how when you mix fluff and peanut butter in the microwave it tastes sooo good. right after I wrote that, however, it instantly reminded me of that urban legend,am I right?

Woooow. Obviously this isn't the end. The flashback (that's what it is,isn't it?) has to catch up to the present- Antonio sharing his story to a half naked Frenchman and Canadian ;D

Btw, I'm trying to keep the pairings to what Jazmine Simmons supports.

So I don't necessarily support all the pairings. (though besides Franada, I do~)

Oh, and hopefully, if right: "mio fratello minore" is (obviously Italian,right?) "my younger brother"

Anyway, this'll prolly be about 3 or 4 more chapters (woo! Longest fic to have on ?)


	4. Storming brunets, kidnapped 12 year olds

So many things were happening at the same time; Francis cajoled the Matthew off to an unoccupied bedroom. Berwald and Tino escaped the party's madness and strolled out for a walk outside. Kiku and Yao decided to make rice in the kitchen _"What,aru? Onigiri,aru! Why can't we just make plain bowls of rice,aru?"_ while Yong Soo fled outside being chased by his boyfriend, "_Give me back my firecrackers!" "No! I want to have fun with them! Daze!" _

Arthur and Alfred were having fun in a closet, Ludwig and Feliciano fell asleep cuddling on the floor in front of the couch where Norway, Denmark, and Iceland played drinking game, challenging who will pass out first.

However, one drunk nation inflicted despair.

_Wh-what? South Italy…Why him! He…it's not because he's drunk, is it? Yes…. He doesn't really like Lovino…But…How could I be so sure! Damn it! This isn't like me, do I really love him..?!_

_Roderich found himself shaking his head furiously, unaware that tears streamed down his face until he stopped to turn away. He stumbled and ran out of the door that hasn't been closed since Feliks' grand appearance. Roderich wanted to run, he wanted to wear himself out so he can pass out and wake up to a better morning. But no, not in these clothes. He didn't want to trip and fall, how pathetic would that look?_

The recipient of the kiss didn't enjoy it that much either. His face turned tomato red as he violently shoved Gilbert away.

Antonio was busy silently searching desperately something around the house. Lovino was too upset to care, he stormed out of the house wordlessly.

Gilbert stumbled, he bumped into someone that prevented his near-floor experience. He clung to that person. "I JUST GOT REJECTED. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" "I AM THREE SECONDS FROM SHOOTING YOUR FACE OFF, GET OFF NOW." "Um, brother, please…"

Gilbert smiled at the blondes. "You guys are cute. You know what, Switzy? You should get it on with Lelouch Lamperouge! Haha!" Before Vash could explode once more Gilbert leaped away.

The Prussian stopped to stare at a boy too young for the party. "Whaaat? Mama and Papa came, so why can't I? and Jerk England came too! He kicked me in the shin so that I would go away so that him and that stupid America could w-ACK!"

With one swift motion and mock dinosaur noises, Gilbert leaned down and with one arm scooped up Peter and carried him over his shoulder.

".GROUNDED." Gilbert then set Sealand on the dining room table and disappeared into the basement.

Antonio, didn't sleep. He searched the house non-stop…

* * *

Ugh. Stupid widescreen moniters. It makes the chapter seem wicked short!

I once again had fun writing drunk Gilbert. If the Lelouch part baffles you, the Japanese voice for Lelouch and Switzerland are the voices of Tohru and Yuujirou from Princess Princess, whom I support as a pairing. Before you ask, I do not support Lulu x Vash. Not that Gilbert watches Princess Princess...unless he wants "ideas" for certain uke with dark hair...I can acutally imagining him watching Code Geass though...


End file.
